


26外链

by Portofino



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	26外链

他坐在后座上，紧靠在他怀里的男孩脸色通红，汗水不断从脸颊滑落，浑身滚烫。李英超的颈侧因为注射药物留下的针孔清晰可见，衬衫的扣子早就被扯得七零八落，露出的一小片胸膛也泛着诱人的粉红。他伸出手拨开被汗水沾湿黏在男孩额头上的头发，抚摸着他的脸颊轻声哄道：“再忍一会儿，超儿。我们马上就到家了。”

李英超显然是被注射了催情的药物，这种药物对alpha或是omega造成的影响是无差别的， 他需要一场性事。

男孩在精神恍惚间听到了熟悉的温柔嗓音，他本能地靠近身边的热源，嘴唇紧紧贴着李振洋的脖子，湿漉漉的舌头悄悄探出来，在他凸起的喉结上来回舔舐，想用这种微末的慰藉来填补身体内部的巨大空虚。自己的身体变得很奇怪，他时而觉得自己像个空荡荡的容器，急需什么东西来填满他，时而又觉得自己是一座即将喷发的火山，疯狂地想要释放压抑的欲望。

“哥哥…哥哥我好难受。我是不是快死了？”

男孩的身体滚烫，嘴唇滚烫，舌尖滚烫，呼出的气体也滚烫。李振洋握住他滚烫的手，把他紧紧搂在怀里，俯身亲了亲他汗湿的额头。“乖，你会没事的。”

李英超急促喘息着靠在李振洋怀里，清亮的眼睛早就被情欲染得绯红，半睁半闭地眯着，漆黑的睫毛轻轻颤抖，殷红的嘴唇泛着潋滟的水色。他扭着腰让自己滑得离男人更近些，李振洋张开手臂任他动作，直到两个人的身体毫无罅隙地紧密相贴。他低下头吻了男孩的眉心。蝴蝶般的吻扑扑簌簌落下来，印在他睫毛上，吮去他眼角的泪滴，再向下，落在他的鼻尖。男孩急切地扬起脸要去追对方柔软炽热的唇瓣。

“哥哥。”他天真地喊他，许以最纯粹的欲望。

终于，男人轻轻叹息一声，吻住了他滚烫的嘴唇。李振洋的舌尖轻易挑开小孩整齐的牙齿，勾住他小巧的舌头轻轻吮吸。甜蜜的津液蔓延在两人的口腔里，小孩难耐地微微张嘴，想得到更炙烈直白的回应。

他下意识地贴着李振洋的身体，尖尖的犬齿磕住他丰盈的下唇碾磨，直到那一片薄薄的组织被磨出微咸的血腥味。李振洋被磨得又痒又疼，在他柔软的臀肉上不轻不重地拧了一把，惹得小孩一声低吟。他一手拢住小孩脑后的头发，舌头在他唇上流连了一会儿，又重新侵入他温热的口腔，舌尖若有似无地擦过他的上颚的软肉，激起怀里人儿难耐的颤抖，继而是更为激烈的索取和勾缠。李振洋拉开男孩的大腿让他跨坐在自己身上，压着他的脖颈和他接吻，滚烫的舌头纠缠在一起发出黏腻的水声。李英超抱着男人的脖子，低着头一边贪婪地吮吸一边不断啜泣。

“哥哥，我难受…”  
这种程度的亲近根本无法缓解他身体的痛苦，反而让他变得更加躁动，整个人都要燃烧起来了。他无意识地在李振洋身上扭动身体，把胯间灼热坚硬的部分朝他腿间送，一边接吻一边小幅度地挺动腰肢，在他腿缝间磨蹭着自己早就挺立起来的阴茎，鼻腔里还发出黏黏糊糊的哼声，似乎是哭得喘不上气来了。

李振洋轻轻拉开可怜兮兮的小孩，嘴唇刚从他唇上离开，小孩就不依不饶地追上来。他在他屁股上轻轻拍了拍，哄道：“乖，别急。哥哥不想让别人看到你这个样子。”李振洋越过男孩的肩膀看向驾驶座的司机，他正目不转睛地盯着前方，似乎完全没有察觉后座上发生的事。

“小王，”李振洋开口，“拐进前面的树林，你下车守着。”

“是。李先生。”司机平静地应声。

李英超早就失却了所有理智，他不明白什么是羞耻，只知道完完全全遵循身体本能的驱使，因此对李振洋突然停下对他的爱抚还十分不满，整个人缠在李振洋身上，像只粘人的猫似的一刻不停地摩挲男人的侧颈。

车门被关上，李振洋重新覆上男孩的嘴唇，李英超几乎是迫不及待地张开嘴让男人的舌头钻进来，他渴望受到他的侵犯。李振洋没在他唇上流连太久，他知道男孩的状况不能再拖下去了，于是嘴唇渐渐下移，落在他扬起的脖颈上舔舐吮吸，留下一串艳红的小草莓。

他的舌尖经过小孩颈后的腺体时有短暂的停顿，龙舌兰和苦橙在狭小的车内空间纵横碰撞，却又于碰撞中隐隐相容，把这方寸之间的空气浸染得火热暧昧，近乎沸腾。他用嘴唇轻碰那片微微凸起的皮肤，李英超整个人瑟缩了一下，半阖的双眼马上就要睁开。他的黑色长裤已经被褪到脚踝，露出被顶得鼓鼓胀胀的内裤。李振洋看到他的反应，伸手用拇指摩挲内裤上泅开的那片湿迹，小孩行将睁开的双眼立刻又合上了，小脑袋向后仰起，露出曲线脆弱的颈项，鼻腔里发出不知是痛苦还是舒爽的嘤咛。

李振洋挑开他的内裤拉到膝盖，早就坚硬起来的阴茎立刻探出头。淡粉的柱身还有些稚嫩，从稀疏的深棕色毛发里挺立出来，尺寸却已经不小了。长时间的药物作用再加上情欲得不到有效的释放，他的顶端早已分泌出透明的液体，把整个下身都沾得湿漉漉的，晶莹的液体黏着在弯曲的毛发上，说不出的旖旎淫靡。李振洋伸手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，拇指指腹轻轻擦过敏感的龟头，引得怀里的小孩一阵颤栗。

他刚想继续动作，却突然被按住了手。李振洋诧异地抬起头，正好对上李英超那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛。此时那双眼睛里充斥的全都是赤裸裸的侵略欲望。  
“哥哥。我想要你。”他轻声说，“让我操你，哥哥。”

男孩像头小狼一样扑上来，把李振洋压倒在座椅上。他急切地解开男人的腰带去脱他的裤子，却越急越乱，不得章法地在他下身摸索着，几乎是在撕扯他的衣服。李英超像是要急哭了，圆圆的眼睛里一下子又蓄满了眼泪，马上就要滴落下来。他把自己火热的阴茎隔着裤子抵在李振洋的臀缝间，毫无规律地挺腰撞击他，嘴里发出呜呜的抽泣声。李振洋很无奈，现在分明是李英超想上他，可小孩还是一副又无辜又委屈的样子，好像受了欺负似的。

可是啊，他很喜欢小孩现在这副模样。喜欢他主动，喜欢他任性，喜欢他对自己说，我要你。他直到今天才明白，原来自己喜欢的一直是那个完完整整的李英超。不是那个会对他撒娇的李英超，不是那个会在深夜埋在他怀里哭，问他会不会不要他的李英超，也不是那个和他争吵和他冷战一脸冷漠的李英超。不是那个omega李英超，也不是那个alpha李英超。他喜欢的就是李英超这个人，既不是他的温驯柔弱逆来顺受，也不是他的桀骜敏感表里不一，而是一个和他平等的，独立的，完整的，李英超。

他笑起来，握住小孩胡乱挺动的胯，在小孩灼热的注视下自己解开腰带，褪下裤子。却又在李英超再次扑向他时阻止了他的动作。小孩眼睛里的渴望已经燃烧起来，全身白皙的皮肤被欲望蒸的发红，他痛苦地望着李振洋，不明白哥哥为什么要这样折磨自己。

“宝贝，我可不能让你在上面，”他笑，“但是我会补偿你的。”

他握住李英超的脚踝把他拉向自己，伸手按住他的膝盖朝两边分开到极限，然后在他腿间深深地俯下身去。他的口腔包裹着龟头，没有立刻整根吞入，而是柔曼地靠着舌头和湿润的口腔内壁刺激他最敏感的部位，舌头在他光滑的表面游走转圈，极尽挑逗。在他被这种麻痒的快感吸引时舌尖一卷，把他稚嫩的顶部紧紧吸住。

“啊——”男孩猝不及防受到这样的刺激，忍不住发出舒爽的呻吟，他低下头看着伏在自己胯下的男人，模糊的神志被巨大的欲望吞噬，脑海里只剩下一个念头：征服他。李英超伸手抓住李振洋的头发，一前一后地挺动起腰杆，想要更深地进入他湿热的口腔。李振洋察觉到他的变化，却也没有抵抗，任男孩的阴茎最大程度地顶进他的喉咙，并在他到达最深处时压抑呕吐的生理反应尽力做吞咽动作，本就狭窄的喉咙霎时更为紧缩，用力地挤压着茎身，取悦着这阴茎的主人。

“哥哥，你，你好棒啊。”李英超的喘息越来越急促，一句话说的断断续续，小腹肌肉开始颤抖起来，他的呼吸已经完全乱了。男人知道他快要到了，于是突然张嘴把整根湿润的柱体全部包裹进嘴里，男孩握着他的肩膀猛地抽插几下，终于从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，全部喷射在他的口腔里。

他脱力似的瘫软下去，被直起身子的李振洋一把捞进怀里。李英超粗重地喘息着睁开眼睛，眼里朦胧一片的雾气逐渐变淡，露出些许清明。一场发泄过后，灵魂终于回归了他的身体。他茫然地转着脖子，发现自己在一辆轿车上。再转头，却碰上了李振洋微微发红的双眼，乳白色的液体从他嘴角淌下来，是极致色情的隐喻。

李振洋就是欲望本身。

李英超怔愣一秒，挣扎着要爬起来，却被李振洋握着大腿根按在座椅上，被迫把双腿打开到极限，大喇喇地暴露出一丝不挂的下体。羞耻感后知后觉地找上了他，他一时之间竟不知道是应该捂脸比较好还是捂腿比较好，于是只能傻乎乎地瞪着李振洋，眼睁睁看他把含在嘴里的液体全都咽了下去。

“宝贝，爽完就跑可不行啊。该轮到我了。”李振洋轻轻抹去嘴角的精液，舔了舔嘴唇。他看着呆呆傻傻的小孩，无声微笑，继而恶趣味地伸手在他那刚刚射过精已经软下去的小东西上弹了弹，意料之中地惹来对方一声惊叫。

湿漉漉的下身和身体的虚弱都在提醒李英超刚刚发生了什么，模糊的记忆渐次归位。他记起自己近乎粗暴地动作和直白到让人脸红的话语。

他和李振洋。在车上。

李英超的脸上一片空白，像是被自己的记忆吓到了。可男人却不管他现在在想些什么，他分开男孩的双腿让他缠在自己腰上，然后俯下身去吻住了那双娇嫩的唇。他嘴里还残留着精液的味道，长驱直入地撬开了小孩的牙关，和他粉红的小舌头极尽缠绵之事。

李英超瞪大了眼睛，却被李振洋在乳尖上用力拧了一把，“闭眼。让你尝尝自己的味道。”小孩被堵住嘴巴叫不出声，只能嗯嗯唔唔地哼着表达不满。他现在脑子里仍然是一片混沌，不明白事情怎么就发展成了这个样子。他生涩地回应着男人在他嘴里的侵略，脑子里却又不由自主地想到今天发生的事。他想，李振洋不会要他的，他是alpha,他不能为李振洋生孩子。

Alpha。

他的身体骤然一僵，这才注意到狭窄车厢里的空气被两股截然不同的信息素完全填塞，泾渭分明。只是震惊和无措来还不及在他脑海里形成具体的形状，身后陌生的触感就让他抑制不住地叫出声来，零散的念头随即溃散在蔓生的性欲里。

李振洋的手在小孩柱身上揩了一把残留的液体当做润滑剂，把一根手指探入他未经开发的后穴。当他可以顺利进出一根食指的时候，李英超的呼吸重新变得急促，阴茎再次坚挺起来，抵在男人坚实的小腹。于是男人又探入了两根手指，曲起关节在他紧致火热的内壁上按压抠挖。李英超的全副身心都被吸引到在自己体内作怪的手指上，那是从未有人触碰过的禁地，此刻，酸胀感伴随着奇异的酥麻从他下腹的一点蹿出来，似乎有微弱的电流瞬间流遍全身。他咬着下唇，内心的羞耻被发酵成浓稠的渴望。他想要更多。

“哥哥…哥哥…”他含糊地叫着他。

手指忽然抽离。身体里的空虚一下子罩住了李英超，他急切地扭动起来，缠在李振洋腰际的双腿夹得更紧了。李振洋的另一只手蓦地按住小孩颈后的腺体，嘴唇贴近他的耳垂。

“你瞒了我好久啊，我的小ALPHA。”

李英超被掀到情欲的风口浪尖，睁着迷茫的眼睛看着眼前的男人，好像不能理解他说的话。慢慢地，他眼睛里的茫然被惊慌取代。“我…”

下一秒，他的话就彻底破碎在痛苦的呻吟之中。李振洋长驱直入，整根没入了小孩的身体，旋涡般深陷，把他狠狠贯穿。只这一下，接着就不再动作，既不退出也不抽动。李振洋低下头，用手指拨弄着小孩胸前早就充血挺立的粉红蓓蕾，眼角斜挑，似笑非笑。

“所以——我要惩罚你。”他用指甲轻柔地刮过胀红的乳头，语气情话般温柔。

李英超倒吸一口凉气，感到深埋在他体内的硕大物件更胀大了几分，与肉壁紧紧相贴，他甚至能以后穴描绘出他那阴茎惊人的尺寸，胀痛感遂愈发强烈。他强忍着身体的不适艰难地解释：

“哥哥…我不是故意要瞒你的。我怕说出来之后你就，你就不要我了。”

“我有没有说过，叫你诚实？嗯？”李振洋忽然握住他的一只脚踝，把他的左腿高高抬起架到自己肩上。这个动作让无隔膜的柱身和火热的内壁毫无缝隙地摩擦了一道，李英超痛苦地皱起眉头却不敢出声，只能紧紧地搂抱住男人突起的肩胛骨，一双含着水光的眼睛无助地望着他。

男人毫不心软，缓缓退到穴口后握着他的胯骨发了狠力操干进去，每一下都顶到甬道最深处，把他眼里顶出了淅沥的泪，身后干出了淋漓的水。李英超安静地承受着，死死地咬着嘴唇才不让自己哭出声来。男人毫不怜惜的抽插让他疼得无法呼吸，车顶上昏黄的小灯晃晃悠悠地好像快要掉下来，他感到自己像是暴风雨里的一叶小舟，随着浪潮起起伏伏。  
“回答我。”李振洋狠狠捅进去，抵在他的前列腺上来回碾磨。

李英超抬起胳膊想要去勾李振洋的胳膊，偏偏这个残忍的男人偏过肩膀不让他抱，只有身下火热的阴茎一下又一下地插进小孩柔软狭窄的后穴之中，要操的他服服帖帖百般驯顺。小孩伸出的双手无助地落在半空，眼泪不断从眼角滑落，把他整个人都沾得湿漉漉的。他在持续不断的顶弄里断断续续地说话，破碎的音节混入短促的呻吟声，是世间至为诱人的絮语。

“…你…啊…你说过。” 

“那——你是觉得我是一心要让你怀孕的种马？”李振洋目光灼热，笑得意味不明。

起初的疼痛过去，隐隐约约的快慰开始出现，继而越来越多，越来越磅礴，李振洋每一次进入都擦过他体内至为敏感的一点，甚至恶意在那处盘桓流连，直到灭顶的快感把李英超冲上海浪的顶端才堪堪放过他，硕大的阴茎缓缓退到穴口，又立刻深深地操进去，用下一个腾涌的浪潮把他顶到更高的高处。李英超仰着脖子大声淫叫起来，浑身都泛着粼粼的水色，每个脚趾都因为这酥麻细密的快感蜷曲又舒展，缠绵缱绻。

他们下体的交合处已经一塌糊涂，粘稠的液体顺着李英超雪白的臀瓣流到皮座椅上，李振洋的每一次进出都会翻出一小段粉嫩的内壁，打出的白膜覆在小穴周围，随着他的动作发出扑哧扑哧的黏腻水声。

“说话呀？宝贝。你听听你的声音，啧啧。”

“我错了…哥哥。求你，求你别说了。”李英超耐不住他赤裸裸的挑逗，一边觉得羞耻一边又因这羞辱而感到更加兴奋。他浑身痉挛着，马上就要在这种矛盾之中第二次达到高潮。

李振洋忽然停下了动作静静停在他身体里。

高潮被骤然掐断的感觉让李英超难耐地哭叫起来，他扭着腰试图自己套弄，却被李振洋不留情面地按住。他睁开被情欲和水光掩映的双眼哀求压在自己身上的男人。

“别再对我撒谎。”

“再也不会了。”小孩可怜巴巴地望着他。

“求我。”

李英超的眼睛彻底被情欲淹没，他把手向臀缝探去，更用力地分开自己的后穴。

“求你，哥哥。快点儿操我。”

这句话简直骚到了骨子里。偏偏是这个白瓷一样纯洁无暇的少年嘴里吐出来的。李振洋满意了，于是便大度地满足他的请求，压下他的大腿发了疯地埋头狠操。李英超的柔韧性惊人的好，被弯折成任意的弧度，随他摆弄揉捏，跟着他的动作剧烈地颤抖，立刻便再次泄了身，整个人瘫软下来。而李振洋却不放过他，握着他的腰一记接一记地用力顶弄，直把怀里的小孩操成了一滩软烂的泥。

李英超被操的不行了，这会儿又挣扎着求饶。李振洋伸手揉着他屁股上的软肉，眸色愈沉，声音三分喑哑七分坚固。

他说：“你要记住。你永远是我的人。从今天开始，我是你的。”

他要把每一个字都灌注进李英超的心脏，给他打上烙印，要让虬结的脉络都缠在他的生命里，要他四肢百骸奔腾的血液都明白，他是他的。

李英超在他身下气若游丝地轻喘，脸上却终于浮出笑容。无关情欲，是他关押自己的囚笼终于被身上的男人以最粗暴的方式打破。

他低低地应和：“是。我是你的。永远都是。”

伴随着最后一记深顶，李振洋从他身体里退了出来，把滚烫的精液射在他的小腹。


End file.
